Camden rocks!
by mmmartta3
Summary: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se complacen en presentar una de sus muchas y excitantes aventuras. ¿Podrás resistirte a visitar Londres de la mano de estos cuatro?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Que no, que sigo sin ser Jotaká. Y menos mal, porque si lo fuese la historia no habría tenido ningún niño que vivió, habría tenido un lobo, una rata, un ciervo y el perro más sexy que os podáis imaginar.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

La petición de mi AI, Herondale girl92, ha sido: _Me gustaría leer sobre alguna de las escapadas de los merodeadores durante su época de Hogwarts._ No sé si es exactamente lo que querías, pero es lo que a mí me ha venido a la mente al leerlo y espero que lo disfrutes. Tengo otra de tus peticiones a mitad, espero acabarla pronto, aunque supongo que se quedará fuera de plazo (lo siento por eso, ha sido un verano ajetreado). Un besazo.

* * *

Londres es tan grande que a veces asusta. Especialmente si es el Londres muggle y tú eres James Potter o Sirius Black, has visto poco más que el Callejón Diagón y, además, acabas de viajar en una de esas orugas gigantescas de metal a las que los muggles hacen funcionar casi como con magia. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos reconocerá nunca que está más asustado que una niñita de cinco años el primer día de colegio. Incluso Peter, que por norma general es el más asustadizo, está más tranquilo que ellos.

Por suerte para todos, allí está Remus, el licántropo fantástico que los salvará a todos de la perdición.

Bueno, vale, quizá la perdición no sea lo típico que te pasa por el centro de Londres, y tampoco sea muy adecuado utilizar el adjetivo fantástico al lado del sustantivo licántropo. En todo caso, son minucias sin importancia, porque lo que sí es cierto es que Remus es el que los salvará de sufrir un buen accidente por culpa de uno de esos aparatos muggles que sirven para arreglar el Big Ben.

Tienen dieciséis años, son amigos, se sienten más libres que nunca y, lo peor, tienen suficientes libras como para pasar un día extravagante o, al menos, fuera de lo común. Aunque con ese grupo de chicos, mejor conocido como Los Merodeadores, hay pocas cosas que entren dentro de lo que se denomina "común". Como por ejemplo, eso de que con un palo de madera puedan hacer magia es raro, pero aún más raro es que tres de ellos puedan convertirse en animales utilizando esa misma magia. Y si mencionamos que el último es un hombre lobo, poco más hay que hablar.

El miedo del principio les dura menos de lo que tardan en decir "Juro solemnemente…", y eso es un problema. No para ellos, desde luego, pero sí para Remus, que empieza a percatarse de que todas las medidas de seguridad que ha impuesto a sus amigos se están yendo, poco a poco, al garete.

─Esto es un aburrimiento, Lunático ─grita Sirius, acercándose demasiado al puente de Westminster. Obviamente, por el camino debe haber perdido el poco interés que la torre del reloj que tiene a su espalda podría haberle suscitado─. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Camden? ¿Y al Soho? Esto parece un viaje para ancianos decrépitos… ─ protesta el joven Black con vehemencia.

─Pronto, Sirius… ─ le responde Remus, casi montando en pánico, a la vez que estira de la cazadora de cuero del susodicho hacia dentro del puente.

─ ¡Pues yo quiero montar en barco! ─interviene James, casi gritando ─ ¿Crees que a Lily le gustarán los barcos, Remus?

Al parecer, cierto joven con gafas de culo de vaso ha decidido imitar a su amigo el canino, por lo que se encuentra asomado al puente, algo más de lo adecuado para la salud cardiaca de Remus.

─No sé lo que le gusta a Lily, ─ pronuncia el licántropo con dificultad, a la vez que tira de la chaqueta de otro de sus amigos ─ pero a mí me gustaría que nadie acabara en el Támesis hoy…

La carcajada de Sirius se escucha a kilómetros. Con su voz grave, ya que hace tiempo que le cambió, y sus numerosas expresiones corporales, no tarda en llamar la atención de todos aquellos presentes a su alrededor.

─ Remus ─ llama el último de Los Merodeadores, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la risa.

─ Dime, Peter.

Aunque responde, Remus no le mira. Está demasiado ocupado vigilando que Canuto y Cornamenta no caigan al río… O tiren al otro.

─ ¿Crees que tendremos tiempo de pasar por Trafalgar Square? Mi madre dice que es importante visitarla…

─ Seguro que sí, Pete ─responde el licántropo suspirando.

* * *

─ Sirius… ¡Sirius!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─Sirius responde con algo de resentimiento. ¿Cómo pretende James que le preste atención teniendo algo tan fantástico a su alrededor? Edificios bajos de colores saltones, muggles con peinados extravagantes y en punta hacia arriba, vinilos por doquier, consumo de drogas y alcohol (mal disimulado, por cierto) chaquetas de cuero con parches de grupos de rock… _El cielo debe parecerse a esto_ piensa Canuto, mirando asombrado todo lo que le rodea.

─ Hace rato que no veo a Remus… ni a Peter… deberíamos buscarles.

─ ¿Tienes miedo, Jimmy? ─responde Sirius, jocoso.

Su atención pasa en menos de un segundo del entorno a su amigo Una sonrisa burlona amenaza con asomar entre las comisuras de sus labios. Para James, en ese instante, todo está claro: Sirius trama algo. Pero, como buen merodeador, James no va a impedir que lleve a cabo cualquier tipo de plan ¡Por Godric! Menuda locura sería evitarlo, casi debería ser ilegal poner trabas al plan de Sirius.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─exclama, copiando esa misma sonrisa en su propio rostro─ ¿Qué propones?

─ Querido Cornamenta, voy a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar ─murmura Sirius, mientras ríe entre dientes.

* * *

Remus está nervioso. No, más que nervioso, muy nervioso. Peor, histérico. Y es que no ve ni a James ni a Sirius desde hace, por lo menos, una hora, y eso es muy, muy mala señal. Las manos le sudan la gota gorda al pensar en todas las cosas retorcidas, aunque posiblemente graciosas, que sus dos amigos habrán tenido tiempo de planear. Pasea su mirada frenéticamente de un extremo a otro de la calle, pero aun así no logra encontrar a ninguno de los dos.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que los has visto marcharse en esta dirección? ─le pregunta a Peter, quizá con algo más de dureza de lo que le hubiera gustado.

─ Sí, sí, segurísimo ─afirma el susodicho rápidamente─. Quería seguirlos, pero es que iban medio corriendo, y claro…

A Remus no le da tiempo contestar. No le da tiempo porque es justo en ese momento cuando los ve: James y Sirius, Canuto y Cornamenta. Cree que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le late. _Imbéciles, imbéciles, IMBÉCILES._ Lo grita mentalmente y casi está seguro de que sus pensamientos pueden oírse a kilómetros desde fuera.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos se les ha ocurrido semejante idea? Remus ya puede ver allí a los funcionaros del ministerio notificándoles que les han expulsado del colegio. Porque está más que claro que ahí ha intervenido la magia. ¿Por qué tienen que parecer a todos tan sumamente irresistibles? Tan irresistibles como para cometer un acto vandálico en plena calle a la luz del día y que a dos chicas, que Remus juraría que no había visto nunca, no les importe acompañarles _. Merlín bendito, seguro que consiguen librarse de la expulsión sólo por su encanto._

Sí, ahí están, en la terraza de uno de los edificios del típico Camden. Amarillo chillón, con un dragón esculpido en tres dimensiones en la pared de delante. Por supuesto, es el más llamativo de la calle. Y ellos están ahí, tocando unas guitarras que a saber dónde han conseguido. Tocando por decir algo, porque ninguno de los dos sabe nada de tocar la guitarra, menos una eléctrica. Y mucho menos cuando no tienen ningún altavoz, ni electricidad, ni nada. Remus no sabe qué conjuro han utilizado, pero lo que sí que sabe es que las chicas que les acompañan deben de ser rematadamente tontas. No lo piensa porque esté celoso, no, él está por encima de esas cosas (o eso le gustaría pensar), sino porque no tiene ningún sentido aparente que la canción de los Rolings que supuestamente tocan Sirius y James se oiga por toda la calle sin un mísero altavoz. _Nos expulsan, ya verás que nos expulsan._

Pero no, no los expulsan. Por suerte para ellos, o no tanta suerte en realidad, la policía muggle aparece antes que la mágica, alertada por el dueño del establecimiento.

Remus tiene que reconocerlo, la imagen de Sirius y James bajando del edificio con ayuda de la escultura del dragón resulta, cuanto menos, cómica. Sorprendentemente, ambos consiguen llegar al suelo ilesos, para empezar una carrera de huida como alma que lleva el diablo. Apenas giran la primera calle a la derecha, Remus ya sabe que los han vuelto a perder. Al girarse para mencionárselo a Peter, se lo encuentra con la boca totalmente abierta.

─ ¿Lo has visto? ─le pregunta este, con notable ilusión en su tono de voz.

─ Claro que lo he visto.

─ ¡Ha sido impresionante!

Pero a él no le parece nada impresionante. Ha sido inmaduro, imbécil, arriesgado y, vale, quizá un poco impresionante sí que ha sido, pero no piensa reconocerlo en voz alta.

De pronto, Remus nota un pequeño pellizco en la nalga izquierda. El susto es tal que le hace saltar sobre sí mismo, para después girarse y no descubrir a nadie. Bueno, en realidad gente sí hay, pero nadie está tan cerca como para pellizcarle y huir sin más.

─ Eres un puto pervertido, Canuto ─escucha la voz de James, aunque no consigue visualizarle.

─ No te pongas envidioso, Jimmy. Hay Sirius para todos.

* * *

*Guiñito a El Padrino. ;)

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
